Zero and Luna
by LunaKirkland
Summary: While the organization get their hearts back Xemnas and Saix decide they were going into hiding taking Zero and Luna with them. Zero and Luna fall in love though


Zero and Luna

Luna was Saix Diviner's daughter and Zero was Xemnas' son and this is their story when the organization got hearts Xemnas and Saix went into hiding and this is their story.

Saix was walking through the house they are in looking for Xemnas so he could talk to him. He saw Zero Xemnas' son and went to him and said "hey Zero have you seen your father anywhere "? Zero said "hey and yeah he's in his office and Luna is in there to if you're looking for her". Saix said "thanks Zero why is she there"?

Zero shrugged and said "I don't know but she's reading though". Saix nodded and continued to Xemnas' office and knocked on the door and heard "enter". He went in and saw Xemnas sitting at his desk and Luna reading just like Zero said. Xemnas saw it was Saix and said "yes Saix what is it"?

Saix said "Superior we need to talk about what we are going to do when the other members find out because Axel almost saw me and well that would have been bad".

Xemnas nodded then said "yes we need to make a plan". Luna who was listening to what they were saying decided to say "Papa why did we leave I mean everyone got their hearts back right"? Saix smiled at Luna and said " Lu I thought I told you it was to protect you". Luna still confused said "that still makes no sense".

Saix looked at Xemnas for help Xemnas saw it and said "Luna do you know who Sora is"? Luna shook her head and said "no who is he"? Xemnas said "well Sora is the Keyblade wielder and he wants us dead Luna so we did do it to protect you from Sora". Luna still not understanding said "so why could everyone protect me I mean Papa I miss Uncle Axel and Uncle Zexy oh and Uncle Marly why couldn't help"?!

Saix sighed and sat next to her and indicated she sit on his lap. Luna did and Saix said "Lu I know you miss them but Axel was not to be trusted and following the other we think" he paused and looked at Xemnas and looked back at Luna and said "Lu we think they were plotting against Xemnas so when we got our hearts we left with you and Zero now do you understand"? Luna sighed and said "oh I didn't know but what if they're not plotting against Xemy"?

Saix kissed her on her head and said "Then we stop and return to the castle okay". Luna still thought it was wrong and stood up and said "I'm going to go read in my room call me when dinner is done". Saix sighed and looked at Xemnas and said "what am I going to do with her"? Xemnas shook his head and said "I don't know Saix she is starting to see through us and so is my son ha so maybe we should do something before Luna decides to go see everyone and she learns the hard way".

Saix said "she knows not to do that or go outside without me or you or she will be punished". Xemnas nodded and as they were talking Luna was listening to what they were saying and got mad and went and told Zero and said "Zero don't want to go see Xigbar and Vexen I mean I want to see Axel, Demy ,Zexy and Marly".

Zero sighed and said "yeah but our dads will get mad and then we will be grounded for a long time and I heard your dad threatened to spank you so let's not do it please we can tell them that we are dating course I think my dad knows somehow". Luna rolled her eyes and said "Zero come where is your sense of adventure".

Zero gave up and said "fine but if we caught I'm blaming you" Luna kissed him and said "see that is why you love me" Zero just shook his head. Saix saw Luna and saw her with Zero and said "I knew it you guys are dating"!? Zero and Luna shocked looked at Saix and Luna said "um Papa how did you know"? Saix said "well you are always with each other it's alright you can continue and we have a mission to". Luna said "what mission"? Saix said "Xemnas wants to know what all the members are up to and if it doesn't seem anything plotting against we will return to the castle". Luna smiled and hugged her father and said "oh Papa thank you I love you"!

Xemnas said as he walked up to Luna "oh and it was my idea and I don't get no thanks I see how it is Lu". Luna giggled and said "oh thank you Xemy"! Xemnas hugged her and said "but you will stay near me and Saix the whole time you move one foot even an inch and me and Saix will punish you and I mean both of us".

Luna and Zero said "yes sir" Xemnas told them that they will start tomorrow. Luna said "papa could I sleep with you tonight please I want to talk to you". Saix smiled and said "sure Lu you can go and get dressed and knock then come in okay". Luna smiled and told Zero that she was sleeping with her father tonight and Hugged him and said goodnight and again to Xemnas.

Luna got dressed in her yellow PJs with moons on the pants when she did that she went to her father's room and knocked. Saix said "come in Lu". Luna opened the door and hopped into Saix lap and said "papa I love you". Saix smiled and said "I love you too Lu".

Luna talked to her father until they fell asleep and Luna work up in her father's arms and snuggled into him. Saix felt her shift and woke up and said "Lu wake up we have to get ready for our mission come on". Luna smiled and woke and got ready she wore her organization outfit and came down for breakfast and saw Zero and went to him kissed passionately and Zero was surprised so after they kissed and said "well good morning to you too".Luna smiled and hugged Xemnas.

when They were finished eating and went on their mission so Xemnas went over it and said "alright here's what's going to happen we will check on everyone starting with Xigbar and so forth so how is it going Lu"? Luna said "we check to see if their doing anything wrong and the order is Xigbar, Xaldian, Vexen, Leaxeuas ,Zexion ,Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marly, Larxene, and Roxas". Xemnas said "well done Luna someone listens well" Luna smiled and Saix looked so proud of her.

First they went and saw Xigbar he was looking around for something and stopped when thought he heard something but dismissed it. The they saw that he was going into a bar so nothing wrong with that, they saw Xaldin at Beast Castle but doing nothing, Vexen was doing some experiment with Leaxeus and They seen Zexion in his library reading ad stopped when he started sensed them.

Axel was hanging out with Roxas and Demyx and Luxord was playing poker with Larxene and Marly. Luna looked at them and said "papa you think this them plotting against Xemy all I see is a bunch of disappointments".

Xemnas shook his head at his remaining members and feeling embarrassed that he thought they were plotting against him and said "ah um Saix we are returning before they make a fool of themselves".

Saix nodded and that's what they did so when they did Luna went to Zexy, Axel, Demy and Marly and hugged them saying they were on a long vacation and Zero and she were dating. And eventually they got married.

The end


End file.
